


Welcome Home

by AoifeLaufeyson



Series: Aoife's Tony Stark Bingo 2019 [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Movie Night, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Domestic Avengers, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Stuckony if you squint, T5- Vibes in public, Tony Stark Bingo 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 20:58:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18599290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoifeLaufeyson/pseuds/AoifeLaufeyson
Summary: This fills square T5 - Kink: Vibes in Public for Tony Stark Bingo 2019





	Welcome Home

Tony let out a low whine as the plug slipped inside him and nudged right up against his prostate. He straightened and moaned as the vibrator settled into place. He walked around the room a couple of times, sat on the bed, and stood up again testing the feeling and making sure it would be comfortable for a few hours. Then he picked up the remote and cycled through the settings; he wanted to know what he was getting himself into. The lowest setting was little more than a pleasant hum seated within him. He thought he could sit through that for hours with little trouble. He got about half way through the dial before he couldn’t hold back a load gasp at the increased sensation. By the time he reached the highest setting, he had fallen back on the bed and was a moaning, writhing mess. He dropped the remote and the vibrating plug continued to pulse against his prostate at the highest speed until his whole body tensed and he was coming untouched, wave after wave shooting over his stomach and chest. He gasped through the aftershocks quickly becoming overstimulated as he scrambled to find the remote. Once it was in hand, he smashed the buttons blindly until the vibrations ceased. He lay there catching his breath, a grin slowly spreading across his face as he anticipated Jamie’s return in another three days. 

Bucky stopped in his room to drop his bags and shower after returning from the mission. Steve and Clint were doing the same and then they’d join the rest of the team for the regular Friday night pizza and movie night. Bucky normally loved movie nights, but the day he got back from a mission, he usually preferred to spend the evening alone. He felt like he needed time to come back from the Winter Soldier headspace he often ended up in, especially if there had been a fight involved, until he felt more like Bucky Barnes again. He considered begging out of tonight’s event, but he knew Tony would be there looking for him and just couldn’t wait to get his hands on his boyfriend after a long week in the field. 

When he came out of the bathroom, he was still damp from his shower and rubbing a towel over his hair. That was when he noticed the box on his pillow with a red and gold bow stuck on top. He grinned at the sight and picked up. There was a card attached that said, “Dear Jamie, Welcome home. ❤, Tony.” He laughed softly, remembering that day he first came to the compound and Tony had categorically refused to call him Bucky, saying that was a ridiculous name for name for the world’s most dangerous assassin. Bucky had growled that he’d never answer to James, and Tony had laughed and said, _fine, Jamie, whatever you say,_ and Bucky had fallen in love with him just a little bit right then and there for not walking on eggshells around him and treating him the same as he did all the other Avengers. 

Bucky set down the note and opened the box. Nestled in a scrap of red satin was a small black remote about the size of a car key fob. There was a red power button and a pair of up and down arrows. There was nothing else in the box; no instructions or hint to what it controlled. He pressed the power button a couple of times to no effect then looked up towards the ceiling, a habit both he and Steve had never overcome. “Miss Friday, can you tell me what this is for, dollface?” 

“Save your sweet talk for the boss, Sergeant.” Friday’s lilting voice held a touch of amusement as she continued, “I believe part of the fun will be discovering that for yourself. I will only recommend that you activate the power switch once you are in the same room with the boss. Then maybe if you listen carefully, that will give you another clue.” He could practically hear the smirk in her voice, and if he hadn’t already decided to join the movie night gathering, he certainly would have now. Bucky finished dressing quickly in well-fitting jeans and his favorite red henley and slipped the remote into his pocket before heading for the common room.   
Tony was already there, his carefree laugh ringing through the room, apparently over something Clint had said. Bucky slipped into the room unnoticed and moved silently around the edge until he was at Tony’s back. Only then did he press the power button on the mysterious device. Tony jumped in his seat and looked towards the door, clearly expecting to see Bucky there. But Bucky stepped up quickly behind Tony and wrapped his arms around him. 

“Hey Doll, did ya miss me? Wanna tell me what’s goin’ on?” He flattened his hands over Tony’s stomach, pulling him back against him as he leaned in to press a soft kiss against his neck. 

“Hmm, I did miss you, missed so much, sweetheart. And you’re a smart guy; I’m sure you’ll figure it out.” He didn’t say anything else, but he did lean back into Bucky’s arms and pressed his hips imperceptibly back against Bucky. “Soon as Cap shows up, we can start the movie. Wanna go claim a couch?” 

“Will I now?” Bucky kissed Tony again and nuzzled against him playfully as he pushed the up arrow on the remote. Tony gave a small shudder but didn’t otherwise react except to pull away and grab Bucky’s hand to lead him towards the couches. 

Bucky chose one of the loveseats so they wouldn’t have to share with anyone else. He sat with his back against the armrest and one foot on the floor while the other rested against the opposite arm. He pulled Tony in and settled him between his thighs. He used his metal arm to wrap around Tony and hold him firmly in place against his chest while the other hand carded through Tony’s hair. Tony squirmed around for a moment to pull down the blanket over the back of the couch and spread it out over them both before he settled back into Bucky’s hold. He didn’t exactly feel relaxed however, and Bucky decided he needed to figure out exactly what was going on with this remote. He pressed the up arrow again and Tony bit his lip as the vibration ramped up again and ground his hips back against Bucky’s cock that was already half-hard. 

Bucky was beginning to suspect what Tony had done and he remembered Friday’s advice to listen, so he closed his eyes, blocked out the other sounds of the room, and focused on Tony. Then he hit the button again and _listened._ He thought he could just here the a low hum and he grinned as he hit the button once again. The humming sound increased and Tony let out a low whimper as his head fell back against Bucky’s shoulder and his hips jerked uncontrollably under the blanket. Bucky couldn’t quite hold back the growl under his breath and he slid his hand over Tony’s hip and down his thigh. He ran it back up behind his leg and dragged his fingers up pressing between the cheeks of his ass until he could feel the vibrating base of the plug. 

He bent his head to nuzzle Tony’s neck and let his lips brush against his ear. “Oh Sugar, we’re gonna have so much fun tonight.” Bucky wrapped his metal arm around Tony again, locking it in place low around his hips. He could feel Tony try to buck his hips against the hold, but he couldn’t move against the super soldier’s strength. Bucky laughed softly, lips still right against his ear so no one else could hear him, “You just sit pretty, Sugar. Movie ain’t even started yet and I ain’t lettin’ you go ‘til it’s over.” 

Tony turned to hide his face against Bucky’s shoulder and let out a small whimper as he strained against the solid grip around him. Bucky started steadily increasing the vibration pausing for a few seconds after each push of the button to gauge Tony’s reaction. Tony kept his face hidden in Bucky’s shoulder knowing that he wouldn’t be able to keep the visible signs of his pleasure hidden if everyone could see his expression. Once he hit the highest setting, he left it there for several minutes as Tony fought to stay still under the onslaught. He was actually grateful for the immovable hold around his hips which meant he could jerk and writhe back against Bucky as much as he wanted under the blanket with giving himself away. 

When he thought he couldn‘t stand it anymore, he nipped sharply at Bucky’s neck. “You gotta stop it, Jamie, please. Gonna come-” Tony’s voice was a muffled whisper against his skin that no one else could hear.

Bucky chuckled softly in his ear and hit the power button on the remote. “Don’t worry, doll, not gonna let you come jus’ yet. Jus’ testing.” Tony could practically feel Bucky’s smirk as he whispered in his ear. 

Steve finally showed up about ten minutes later and after the usual back and forth “discussion” about movie selection, they finally settle on Aquaman and settled in for a couple hours of hilarity while everyone shouted mocking commentary along with the movie. 

Tony hardly had anything to contribute, even though he was normally one of the most vocal viewers. This time, as he cuddled up with his boyfriend, he was full of nervous energy, waiting to see what Bucky was going to do with the remote in his pocket. For the first few minutes, Bucky’s hand stroked soothingly up and down his side, hip, and thigh and he leaned in close to whisper in Tony’s ear once again, “Jus’ relax, doll, and enjoy the movie.” 

Tony tried to do just that, and he should have realized that’s what Bucky was waiting for. As soon as he finally settled down and let his head rest comfortably on Bucky’s shoulder, Bucky hit the power button on the remote again and Tony jumped in his arms, biting back his gasp of surprise. Bucky’s arm tightened around him again, and his breath was hot over Tony’s skin as he murmured, “Gotta be quiet now, doll. Don’t wanna give yourself away, do you?” 

Tony shook his head silently. He was beginning to realize that he had not, in fact, thought this all the way through. The next two hours passed in a haze. Bucky did not turn the vibrator off again, he just cycled through the settings at seemingly random intervals until Tony was little more than a trembling puddle in his arms. He’d let it run on a lower setting for while until Tony started to relax again and then suddenly ramp it up as high as it would go only to drop it back again moments before Tony gave in and came from the constant stimulation. Tony lost count of how many times he almost orgasmed, only lose it again, and more than once, one of the others looked sideways at them when Tony couldn’t hold back a surprised sound at the change in speed. Bucky held him still underneath the blanket through it all and breathed quiet praise into his ear, telling him over and over again that he was beautiful and so, so good. 

It wasn’t until the end of the movie that Bucky shifted Tony so he was cradled in both arms on his lap. He kissed him thoroughly, one hand tracing the line of Tony’s jaw as he did. Tony whimpered into the kiss and broke away to ask, “Is the movie over yet Jamie? Wanna go to bed-” 

“Almost babydoll, almost. Need you to really be quiet now, okay?” Bucky didn’t wait for an answer before he ramped the vibrator all the way to the highest setting one more time and held Tony close as he shuddered under the onslaught. “Want you to come, sugar. Right now, right here in my lap, with the whole team all around us.” 

“Jamie! No, I can’t, not in front of everyone- _please_ , Jamie, don’t-” Tony hissed his protest into Bucky’s chest, but the soldier just held him tight and kept whispering into his ear. 

“You got a safeword, sugar, use it if you have to.” Bucky paused for a moment to give Tony a chance to do just that, and when he didn’t say anything, Bucky grinned and continued whispering into his ear. “Come on baby, no one knows, you’ve been so good. Just be good a little longer and come for me. Want you to come right now, in your pants, in my lap, in front of everyone, knowing they don’t know anything. _Now, Tony_ , come now.” 

Tony almost used the safeword, mortified at losing control so completely in front of everyone else. But god, he was painfully hard, and he could feel the damp spot on his sweats where precome had soaked through. It would already be embarrassing to stand up. He was desperate for an orgasm, and he probably would have done anything to have one right now. Bucky had him safe in his arms and after two hours of teasing and torment, Bucky was finally wanted him to come. In the end, he couldn’t not do what Bucky said. Just as Bucky said his name, Tony finally tipped over the edge. He bit Bucky’s shoulder to keep himself quiet as his whole body clenched in Bucky’s arms as he came blindingly hard in his pants just as Bucky wanted. 

Bucky knew he wasn’t being completely truthful with Tony right in that moment. Even as he whispered into Tony’s ear, his gaze met Steve’s from across the room and he looked him right in the eyes, easily seeing the flushed arousal that his best friend was desperately trying to hide. Everyone else might be engrossed in the movie, but Steve’s hearing was just as good, if not better, than Bucky’s and he knew that Steve could hear him over the sound of the movie, even from clear across the room. He _might_ even be able to hear the higher settings on the vibrator and Bucky smirked at him as he continued whispering into Tony’s ear. He’d confess and apologize to both of them later, but right now, it was far too hot watching both his lover and his friend squirm as he spoke. 

Bucky held Tony tightly against him as he came, overwhelmed for a moment by the beautiful man who’d given him everything. He ran his hand up to run through Tony’s hair and pressed his head against his shoulder as he shuddered through the aftershocks. Then he clicked off the vibrator and leaned forward and pressed a kiss into his soft curls before whispering into his ear once again. 

“I love you, doll. You’re perfect, so absolutely perfect and I love you so much. You jus’ relax baby, I’m gonna take care of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think - Should I bring Steve into the mix for a follow up?


End file.
